One and Only
by Whiskey Rose
Summary: This is a one shot involving Cass and Benny. This is based entirely on headcanon and an RP.
1. Cass

It had been a few weeks since Cass had been in New Vegas. Her business had actually picked up. And for that she was grateful. Her people needed the work and she wanted to travel. But there was always something bringing her back to this damned city. She would have told anyone who asked that it was simply the life. There were casinos, alcohol, and free love everywhere. It was easy for her to get a drink and a fuck. When it was really her good friend Benny that kept her coming back.

She would never admit it. Ever. Their friendship was based on being two halves of the same idiot. They bonded over drinks and fucks. And eventually, they finally gave in. That was a crazy night that she'd never remember. One moment they had been in the bar of the 38, heading to the elevator, and then she woke up the next day next to a naked Benny and a killer headache. The party hat attached to her left tit and the bottle glued to his hand have yet to ever be explained. From there, they just grew to be best friends. There was an old saying that men and women couldn't ever be friends without sex getting between them. Well, Benny and Cass were proof of that.

But at this point in time, Benny had no idea that Cass was in town. She knew his schedule and had avoided him easily when she went into the Tops. Tommy and the rest of the Chairmen liked to call her Benny's Rose and were more than willing to help her troll him. Now, she didn't know how they knew her full name, but it pissed her right the fuck off that they did. But she just kind of smiled and brushed it off.

There was one secret that Cass did well not to share. That she sang. Her mother taught her all these tribal songs as a little girl. And when they got the chance, they listened to the music of the old world and she would sing along. Her mother was proud of her for that and for some reason; she hid it from everyone. Well, this was going to change it. Maybe. _Maybe._

She stood in the Aces, disguised as someone else. She wore a black wig to hide her obviously red hair. The makeup she wore hid her freckles. And the dress she had put on would throw off anyone off the trail. Cass was not one to dress in some girly fashion. Ever. The black silk complimented her features at least. It gave her the semblance of being naturally dark haired. Tommy just had this smirk on his face. Because he was also trolling her. He had invited Benny to come see this new act

The music started and she almost choked, seeing Benny there. But the show must go on.

_You've been on my mind__  
><em>_I grow fonder every day,__  
><em>_Lose myself in time__  
><em>_Just thinking of your face__  
><em>_God only knows__  
><em>_Why it's taking me so long__  
><em>_To let my doubts go__  
><em>_You're the only one that I want…_

She had chosen the song because it summed her feelings for Benny. Even though they agreed to never act on their feelings, _they were still there. And they had always just denied it. Neither of them were the kind to be in a solid relationship. She did everything not to look at Benny. Because she knew what he was doing._

_I've been on your mind__  
><em>_You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time__  
><em>_At the mention of my name,__  
><em>_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?__  
><em>_And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go…_

She finally couldn't stop herself and she looked to him. Benny was sitting there with some girl. While he would normally be chatting her up, he just kind of looked at her. She assumed that meant he liked her voice. But there was no way he could know who she was. She trusted Tommy not to give her up. Cass was thankful the end of the song was coming.

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only__  
><em>_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms__  
><em>_So come on and give me the chance__  
><em>_To prove I'm the one who can__  
><em>_Walk that mile until the end starts__  
><em>_Come on and give me a chance__  
><em>_To prove that I'm the one who can__  
><em>_Walk that mile until the end starts._

The song ended and the lights faded. The theater was quiet for a moment before the people there started to clap. While the lights were down, Cass slipped off the stage and ran off. With that, she was done singing in front of people. She was done with these feelings for Benny. The friendship would stand and no one would never know.


	2. Benny

Benny raised his glass up to the light and watched the alcohol swirl around within it. He looked again at the Cassidy Caravan schedule he had spread out over his desk. A sly smile played along his lips as he folded the papers back up and put them on his wall safe. He had one more cigarette while contemplating whether or not to look at the Schedule again. He had seen it three times in the hour, putting it back into his safe after each time, almost as if he thought the figures would change once he stopped looking at it. His rose was coming back today and he'd be there to greet her with open arms and open bottles. He downed his drink and stepped into the elevator; there were preparations to make.

Their relationship was one crazy ordeal after another. Had he loved her? Sure he did. Would he ever admit it to himself, much less anyone else? Not in a million years. Sure, they were drinking buddies, and yeah, there was that night so long ago but hell, you couldn't be good friends like they were without a little fuck in there to break the tension. Sometimes, he tried to drink himself into a state that'd let him remember that crazy night, never with any success and then hate himself for it in the morning. He still remembered waking up next to her, that day. Naked, save for the bottle glued to his hand, though she wasn't much more clothed, only wearing a party hat on her tit and her trinket. That was the last time he'd drink absinthe in a long time.

He'd have to play things very cool tonight. Hell, he wasn't eve sure she'd be into the Tops tonight. She could get booze anywhere and his casino was just another watering hole for people like her. Drifters, not by choice, but by habit. He looked at his watch seeing that it was just about time for him to go to the Aces, he played a few hands of poker with some of the high rollers to blow off steam. He was beginning to get annoyed with his shaking hands when he realized that it was time to go.

Tommy had been acting pretty damn shady lately, shadier than any guy with one eye should act. Swank too, but Benny knew that meant that whatever they were doing wasn't going to harm him any way. Their actions had culminated with whatever Torini had planned for him to see tonight. He whistled, beckoning to his date for the show. As she closed the distance, he smiled at her, the smile he gave all of his escorts he used when He wasn't really looking for a date, but someone to keep up appearances. They entered the Aces, arms locked and he ordered their drinks. Gin and tonic for him, wine for the lady.

He almost laughed when he saw her. This "new act" had suddenly become apparent for the ruse it was. He sat at the table near the front and off to stage left, giving the singer full view of him with his 'date'. He sipped his drink, watching her intently. The room could have been empty except for her as far as he was concerned. He knew Tommy was laughing his ass off for this and he was going to get the son of a bitch later. Maybe make him put on that god awful comic that liked to stand out on the strip and tell bad jokes..

The music started and he put down his drink, watching her with his full attention.

_You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day,__  
><em>_Lose myself in time__  
><em>_Just thinking of your face__  
><em>_God only knows__  
><em>_Why it's taking me so long__  
><em>_To let my doubts go__  
><em>_You're the only one that I want…_

He was completely blown away, her singing was of a quality he had never heard. Benny loved very second of it. He was not completely sure why she had chosen the song. Could have been anything really… So why did he suspect he was part of the reason in there? He watched her lips moving, almost trembling with the force behind the words. He watched her eyes. They scanned the room, never quite making it to his own, almost as if they were avoiding them.

_I've been on your mind_

_You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time__  
><em>_At the mention of my name,__  
><em>_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?__  
><em>_And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go…_

He saw her eyes finally rest on him and at that moment, any doubt that the song was about him had vanished. His date tugged on his sleeve and he merely jerked it away. She was suddenly loathe to him, like some kind of insect or small rodent he didn't care for. He crossed his legs and leaned forward slightly, intent on hearing the remainder of the song.

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms__  
><em>_So come on and give me the chance__  
><em>_To prove I'm the one who can__  
><em>_Walk that mile until the end starts__  
><em>_Come on and give me a chance__  
><em>_To prove that I'm the one who can__  
><em>_Walk that mile until the end starts._

The song ended and the lights faded. He began the clapping a split second before the room erupted in applause. He stood up, waiting for the lights to flicker on so he could talk to her. As they did, however, he saw that she had vanished, almost as if she had never been there. So that's how it was going to be. Well, that's life.. He turned back to his date. "Did you like the show?"


End file.
